New types of aircraft are being developed for use by relatively inexperienced pilots (e.g., without a pilot's license and/or without extensive flight training). New user interfaces to provide information to such inexperienced pilots during flight would be desirable, for example, because the aircraft is operating in a new and/or different manner compared to existing aircraft for the ease and/or benefit of relatively inexperienced pilots. The user interface may provide or otherwise present information which helps the pilot to better understand how the aircraft operates (e.g., in the new and/or different ways) and have a better and/or more informed flight experience.